


Forever Mine

by sakemori



Series: InuYasha: SesshomaruxRin One-Shots [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-InuYasha, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Sesshomaru gets rid of Rin's worst fear: losing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute and fluffy! Enjoy! :D

Sesshomaru turned and looked at his mate, Rin, beside him. A small smile coated her naturally light pink lips and her face was that of comtempt.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she said in a soft voice in her sleep. He reached out his hand and moved a piece of her ebony hair away from her face. Never in a million years had he thought he would be so kind and passionate to a ningen. Or even mate one for that mattter. Back, say, around thirteen years ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of even allowing one to travel with him but when Rin cared for him in his most vulnerable state, he grew to care for the young child. When she became older, he mated her straight away.

"Hmm... No! Sesshomaru-sama ...help..." she called out lightly and began to toss and turn in her slumber. His golden eyes widened in worry as he put his hand against her cheek. She quickly stopped her thrashing and began to stir from her, now, rough sleep. Every once in a while, Rin would have nightmares of Naraku or the wolves that killed her the first time.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked as her chocolate eyes opened and a small smile coated his lips.

"Rin, what were you dreaming?"

"The wolves, then Naraku. He came for me..." her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed as she put her hands to her face to hide her tears from him.

"Rin," he called out in the softest voice but she didn't raise her head. "Rin, look at me."

She pulled away her hands but continued to look away and wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Gomen na sai, mate," she said quietly, and he pulled her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I will never let anyone hurt you. You are mine, Rin. Forever mine," he said with a serious tone, and she gasped before a beautiful smile broke out on to her face.

"As you are forever mine, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied back and leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more SesshyxRin. :P Sue me.


End file.
